Increasingly, many objects, devices, and things that once operated without computer assistance now incorporate some sort of data processing system. Incorporation of data processing systems may help the object, device, or thing function better or provide greater convenience to the user. Connecting these objects, devices, and things to the internet further increases their utility. Many of these objects, devices, and things may be located in areas without wired internet access. Furthermore, many of these objects, devices, and things may also be located in areas with poor wireless service. Often, it is not economically feasible to add cell towers to these areas. Thus, in order to serve data to these poor coverage areas, fixed relays may be used to extend the coverage area of existing cell towers. However, even using fixed relays can be expensive and not economically feasible sometimes. Therefore, it is desirable to have a new method and system for serving data to objects, devices, and things in poor coverage areas.